Triple H
Triple H is a wrestler who is currently signed to WWE and competes on its Raw Brand. Debut,World Championship Pursuits and Quad injury. Return and Various feuds Triple H would debut in JECW(now known as HCW) in the summer of 2005 as a Face and he would automaticly start a hunt the JECW World Championships and for nearly a year he would pursuit the Championships and although he became Number 1 contender 5 times he failed each. During his sixth title match he would suffer a Quadrisepts injury thus ending his Pursuits. He would not return until Febuary of 2006 Triple H would return in 2006 as a Heel attacking many Faces and Heels alike and starting Feuds with Kurt Angle Ken Dystra and Christian Cage* and in the end he would have a Feud with Ric The Nature Man Flair and they would eventually become tag team partners The Nex-Us and Pursuit for the HCW Immortal Championship Shortly after his partnership with Ric ended he would go onto join the Nex-Us under his real name Paul Louis'and he started a war with Eric Bechoff but this war would end soon as The Nex-Us would gain all the titles in HCW. Soon after the Nex-Us disbanded Paul would go back to his Triple H Persona as a Fan Favorite and would compete in HCW Heel's Chamber but would fail to will and the next episode he and Kurt Angle would annouce their Pursuit for the HCW Immortal Championship.On the Casmire Palaski Day edition of HCW(the episode had no name) Triple H was named number 4 in the top 4 contenders for the HCW world title, but he would later lose his spot to Kurt Angle.On March 14,2011 Triple H would request a release from his contract, but would be denied.On March 16,2011 Triple H would be turned on by HBK. Heel Turn and Evolution Reunion Triple H would then make a Heel turn when he formed the group The Evolution with Ric Flair he is currently looking for 2 more members.On March 28,2011 Triple H's new group would regain Randy Orton and Batista. At SlammiMania 2011, Triple H would lose to Sting, the next night on Raw, Triple H and the Evolution would mock a Face turn after being attacked by The New Nexus.He would later disband the Evolution after he turned on Ric Flair and Randy Orton. Afterwords he would move to Smackdown and start a feud with Shelton Benjamin. Raw.Face turn and Losing Streak In the WWE Draft, Triple H would be Drafted to Raw and Triple H would turn face being attacked by the returning Umaga. He would have a mini feud with Umaga which ended with Triple H losing. Triple H would suffer a string of losses to Vladamir Kovslov, MVP & Matt Hardy. Despite not having one win since being drafted, Triple H would get a title shot at The War Of Wars PPV against Zack Blaze for 'his'(Triple H) World Heavyweight Championship. At the PPV, Triple H failed in winning back the tile, since then Triple H has since lost to Rey Mysterio and Brian Kendrick. COO of WWE Conspiracy Storyline and Various Feuds Triple H would take over as COO of WWE after Vince was relived from duties from WWE Board of Directors. Triple H has since revived the TNA World Heavyweight Championship, "signed" Robert Roode and James Storm and fired Victor Creed Logan. He would also (kayfabe) fire Kevin Nash, The Miz and R-Truth. During an absense on RAW, WWE Manegment fired The Rock as WWE Raw Host(General Manager) and replaced him with WWE Executive Vice President of Talent Relations John Laurinatis. The following week, Triple H announced there would be a rematch between Triple H and Kevin Nash at Survivor Series 2011, Hunter announced he would be temporarily relive himself of managmental powers to Laurinatis. After defeating Nash at Vengence, Triple H would continue his feud at Survivor Series, with WWE Board of Directors not to schedule Triple H in a match for the remainder of 2011, or risk Triple H losing his job as COO. After his feud with Nash ended, Triple H would go to full-time COO taking power over Raw SuperShow and Smackdown. Triple H would make Zack Ryder his executive assistant after The Royal Rumble. After a few months of inactivity, Triple H returned to WWE RAW to announce John Laurinitus would regain his booking power to a minimum and would also anounce that at Night of Champions, the WWE title would be defended in No Holds Barred. At Clash of the Champions, Triple H fired Edge after he discovered Edge ordered Earl Hebner to call the bell on Jacob Cass. The following night on Raw, Triple H ordered AJ Lee to become the Permanent GM of Monday Night Raw and fired Jacob Cass. In May, Triple H started teaming with Zack Ryder forming a "branch" of DX, and proceeded to earn wins over The Uso's, 3MB and Team Hell No. At Dawn of Destiny, DX failed to win the titles after Triple H and Justin Gabriel were both counted out. However, their team would shortly disband as Ryder was sent to NXT to help train rookies, and Triple H resumed being full-time COO of WWE. The Administration and Mr. Helmsly After the dissolution of DX, Triple H would endorse WWE Champion Jacob Cass as his protege, allowing him to choose his contender for Night of Champions , in which Cass would chose CM Punk. Cass would retain the WWE Championship, only for Daniel Bryan to cash in directly afterword. Triple H would then turn heel, turning on Jacob Cass, hitting him with a ''Pedigree and claiming "Cass would never be worthy of being WWE Champion, again." Triple H then slowly formed a heel stable known as '''The Administration, containing The Shield(Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins), Ryback, Curtis Axel, The Miz and Mr Kennedy). Also during this time, various superstars like Jacob Cass and CM Punk started referring to Triple H as Mr. Helmsly instead of Triple H. During the feud, Triple H's team conquered Cass's team at Survivor Series. The following month, Triple H battled Cass in a Tables Ladders and Chairs match, where the stipulation was, if Triple H won, Cass would've been fired, but if Cass won, Cass would be immune to on-screen firing for up to a year. At the event, Triple H failed to defeat Cass, ending the feud. After his feud with Cass, Triple H more-or-less took more on-screen control over Raw and Smackdown, often relieving General Managers for the night. Manager of Jacob Cass Cass had lost the WWE title, and turned to the COO for help, making Cass turn heel. Triple H made his debut as Manager of Cass the night after WrestleMania XXX, in Cass' matchup against Nults McKagan, Triple H abused his powers, and summoned The Sheild to attack McKagan, this however was thwarted by the WHC, Ned Edgewalker. Triple H continued to assist Cass backstage, often pulling strings for him such as getting him out of matches, expunging losses from his record and letting him pick his own oppenents on RAW and Smackdown. After Extreme Rules, Stephanie McMahon stated the Board of Directors were getting impatient for Hunter's over-pampering for Cass. Gallery TripleH3.jpeg Category:Raw Superstar Category:Executive Category:Heel